poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alola, Kanto!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Alola, Kanto! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *Narrator: *Professor Kukui: *Samson Oak: *- *- *'Emerl: '''We're going to Kanto! Whoo! *Ben Tennyson: Oh yeah Kanto here we come. *- *- *- *Professor Kukui: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the Series song starts) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Alola,Kanto! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tigger:' Well I'll be! *'Pooh Bear:' Oh my goodness! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Piglet:' It's good to see you, Misty and Brock! *'Petrie:' Me haven't seen you in a long time! *???: Pooh Bear could it be you? *(Then the Ice Age gangs are appear) *Sid: Ash, Pikachu! *'Ash Ketchum:' Manny, Sid, Diego and the others! *Diego: Hey Ash welcome back buddy. *Manny: Hi Ash! *Ellie: Hey Ash! *Crash: Hi Ash! *Eddie: Hey Ash! *Granny: Hi Ashy! *Brooke: Hi Ash! *Shira: Hey Ash! *Peaches: Hello Ash! *Juillian: Hey Ash my man! *Lousie: Ash! *Buck: Hello Ash! *Gavin: Hey Ash! *Gertie: Hi Ash! *Roger: Hello Ash! *Ash Ketchum: It's so good to see you again. *Emerl: You know them Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, there my other friends I met them back in the ice age. *Emerl: Why is nice to meet all of you. *'Serena Tsukino: Hey, everyone! *'Tai Kamiya: '''You must be the Sailor Scouts! *'Amy Anderson: 'It's really nice to meet you. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Quick Draw Mcgraw: Look at those Pokemon! *- *- *Brock: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The song One of a Kind plays) *Ketchum *One of a kind *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Rapidash the Fire Horse Pokemon. A Fire type. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Rapidash! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Jessie: Prepare for trouble *James: And make that double *Jessie: To protect the world with *James: To unite all people with in our nations *Jessie: To *James: To extand our reaches from the stars above *Jessie: Jessie! *James: James! *Jessie: Team Rocket blast off with a speed of light! *James: Surrander now or prepare to fight! *Meowth: Meowth that's right! *Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *All Heroes: Team Rocket! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Manny: What do you want?! Get out and release the Pokemon you stole, now! *Jessie: I don't think so fatty mammoth. *Ash Ketchum: He's not fat he's poofy! *Manny: Yeah what he said. *'Meilin Rae:' I'm so gonna take you guys down. (Threw her Pokeball) Go, Blaziken! *(Blaziken pops out of the Pokeball) *'Meilin Rae:' Now Blaziken use Blaze Kick. *(But Blaziken is still disobeying Meilin while laying on the ground) *(All heroes fall down embrassed) *'Gmerl:' He still won't obey her. *(Rika and Vegeta facepalm their face) *Diego: Oh boy! *Piccolo: We're doomed! *'Meilin Rae:' Blaziken, return. *(Blaziken comes back to Meilin's Pokeball) *'Jessie:' (Laughs) You're Blaziken will never obey you, girl. *Bloom: But we'll still stop you Team Rocket. *Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Believix! *(Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Aisha and Musa transformed into Believix form.) *Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire! Daogi! *Kento Rei Fang: Hardrock! *Cye Mori: Torrent! *Rowen Hashiba: Strata! *Sage Date: Halo! *(Ryo and his friends are armor up.) *Tai Kamiya: Agumon to digivolve! *(Agumon digivolved to Greymon) *'Matt Ishida:' You too, Gabumon! *(Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon) *(Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon) *(Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon) *(Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon) *(Palmon digivolve to Togemon) *(Patamon (Season 1 & 2) digivolve to Angemon (Season 1&2)) *(Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon) *(Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon) *(Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) *(Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon) *(Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon) *Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Digi-armor Energize! *(Gatomon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light) *Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-Modified! Digivolution activate! *(Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon) *(Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon) *(Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon) *Digidestined (Season 4): Execute! Spirit Evolution! *(Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon, Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon,Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon, Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon, J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon,and Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon.) *The Digidestined (Season 5): DNA Charge! *(Agumon (Data Squad) digivolve to GeoGreymon) *(Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon) *(Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowmon) *(Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon) *Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! *Shoutmon: Oh yeah! *Mikey Kudo: Ballitasmon! *Ballitasmon: Booyah baby! *Mikey Kudo: Dorulumon! *Dorulumon:(roar) *Mikey Kudo: Starmon Pickmonz! *Starmon: Yeah! *Mikey Kudo: Sparrowmon! *Sparrowmon: Ready! *Mikey Kudo: Digi-fuse! *Shoutmon and his friends: Digi-fuse! *ShoutmonX5: ShoutmonX5! *Christopher A : Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-fuse! *MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! *(Gumdramon digivolve to Arrestdramon) *(Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fusion dance into Alexanderite) *Sakura Avalon: Go Charizard! *Li Showron: Go Riolu! *Madison Taylor: Piplup come on out! *Meilin Rae: You too Breloom! *(They popout their PokeBalls and ready to fight.) *Serena Tsukino: Moon Cosmic Power! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Piplup began to evolve) *Misty: Look what's happening to Piplup? *Brock: I think Piplup is beginning to evolve. *Ash Ketchum: Evolving? *Pikachu: Pika! *Madison Taylor: Oh my! *(Piplup evolves into Prinplup) *Meilin Rae: Piplup evolved into Prinplup. *Ducky: Oh I believe it. Yep, yep, yep! *Li Showron: Riolu we can't let Team Rocket get away. *(Riolu nod,then start shouting and then began to evolve.) *All Heroes: Whoa! *Li Showron: Riolu?! *Ash Ketchum: Looks like Riolu start to evolve. *Brock: Yeah! *(Riolu evolves into Lucario.) *Sakura Avalon: Riolu evolved into Lucario. *'James:' What the!? *'Jessie:' Two twerp's Pokemon evolved together! *'Meowth:' Yikes! *Ben Tennyson: Yikes is right Meowth and it's time to going hero. (He select a Fourarms symbol and he press down and began to transform into Four Arms.) *Four Arms: Now that's more like it. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Team Rocket and the villians: We're off with a new blast! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Jigglypuff emerged from the wreckage of Team Rocket's machine) *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Misty: *Brock: *(Jigglypuff start to use Sing) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Prinplup, the Penguin Pokemon. A Water type and the evolved form of Piplup. Because Prinplup have a strong sense of self-importance, they tend to live alone. They can topple trees by striking with their wings. Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. A Fighting and Steel type and evolved form of Riolu. When Lucario evolves, it gains the power not just sense auras, but to control them. This skill is often useful in battle. If a person or Pokemon within a half-mile radius is feeling happy or sad, Lucario can tell. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later at morning) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Madison's Piplup evolves into Prinplup and Li's Riolu evolves into Lucario. On top of that Ash and his friends are reunited to their old friend the Ice Age gang. *(The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts